No author
Unfortunately, not every source was been properly sourced and have missing information, or were published anonymously. This means that No Author can be a problem. However, in recent years things have been getting much better. With the advent of the Internet and digitization, missing information is slowly being filled in. This is a Citations page for sources that are being researched to find that missing author. Note: When adding or updating, please include a very small excerpt, to help tell one from another. Entries that have a page created should link to that page. A Rhode Island Superstition Canal City Dispatch 22 Jul 1892 Page 4 Full Page: CCD Jul 92 ...To get rid of the vampire it is necessary to exhume the body and burn the parts, generally the heart, where the vampire lives, and administer the ashes in some manner to the living and afflicted ones. There is a strong element of mysticism in the minds of these people, ... * Chicago: Unknown. "A Rhode Island Superstition." Canal City Dispatch (Arkansas City, Kansas), July 22, 1892, Reprinted from the NY Tribune ed. * APA: Unknown. (1892, July 22). A Rhode Island Superstition. Canal City Dispatch, p. 4. * MLA: Unknown. “A Rhode Island Superstition.” Canal City Dispatch, 22 July 1892, p. 4. A Rhode Island County Town – Editorial Wickford Standard, 6th May 1892 page 2 , Newspaper * Chicago: "A Rhode Island County Town – Editorial." The Wickford Standard (Wickford, Rhode Island), May 6, 1892. Accessed June 17, 2018. https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn92064066/. * APA: A Rhode Island County Town – Editorial. (1892, May 6). The Wickford Standard, p. 2. Retrieved June 17, 2018, from https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn92064066/ * MLA: “A Rhode Island County Town – Editorial.” The Wickford Standard, 6 May 1892, p. 2, chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn92064066/. Accessed 17 June 2018. Burial of the Dead, the ; Rites 1 & 2 Harrisburg, PA: Morehouse Church Supplies Publishing, 63 pages ISBN-10: 0819217662 | ISBN-13: 978-0819217660 * Chicago: The Burial of the Dead: Rites I and II. 1st ed. 1 vols. Morehouse Church Publishing, 1990. * APA: The Burial of the Dead: Rites I and II (1st ed., 1 vols.). (1990). Morehouse Church Publishing. print * MLA: The Burial of the Dead: Rites I and II. 1st ed., vol. 1 1, Morehouse Church Publishing Inc., 1990. print Campus Haunted by Ghost of Man Dead Since 1884 The Good 5c Cigar, No. 5 29th April 1975 page 6, magazine * Chicago: "Campus Haunted by Ghost of Man Dead Since 1884." The Good 5c Cigar, April 29, 1975, 6. magazine * APA: Campus Haunted by Ghost of Man Dead Since 1884. (1975, April 29). The Good 5c Cigar, (5), 6., magazine * MLA: “Campus Haunted by Ghost of Man Dead Since 1884.” The Good 5c Cigar, 29 Apr. 1975, p. 6., magazine Cumberland Town Council Records Town Council Meeting of 8th February 1796 Cumberland, Rhode Island 1796 * Chicago: United States. Cumberland Town Council Records. Cumberland City, Cumberland Rhode Island. Town Council Meeting of 8th February 1796. Cumberland Town Council, 1796. * APA: United States, Cumberland Town Council Records, Cumberland City, Cumberland Rhode Island. (1796). Town Council Meeting of 8th February 1796. Cumberland Town Council. * MLA: United States, Cumberland City, Cumberland Rhode Island. “ Town Council Meeting of 8th February 1796.” Town Council Meeting of 8th February 1796, Cumberland Town Council, 1796. Editorial - Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner Phenix, R.I., 22nd April 1892, Newspaper * Chicago: "Editorial." Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner (Phenix, Rhode Island), April 22, 1892. Accessed June 17, 2018. https://www.pvhistorian.com/. West Warwick, Rhode Island * APA: Editorial. (1892, April 22). Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner. Retrieved June 17, 2018, from https://www.pvhistorian.com/ West Warwick, Rhode Island * MLA: “Editorial.” Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner , 22 Apr. 1892, www.pvhistorian.com/. Accessed 17 June 2018. West Warwick, Rhode Island in Gleaner Hollandois Glaneur de Hollandis / The Dutch Gleaner 1732 edition, 3rd March 1732 * Chicago: The Dutch Gleaner. 1732. printed 3rd March 1732 as Glaneur de Hollandis print * APA: The Dutch Gleaner. (1732). printed 3rd March 1732 as Glaneur de Hollandis * MLA: The Dutch Gleaner. 1732. printed 3rd March 1732 as Glaneur de Hollandis Historia Dracole Waida Historic von Draçule Wajde / History of Prince Dracula Various editions, orig printing Nurembery 14 October 1488 * Chicago: Anonymous, Marcus Roth, Stephanie Schott, and Jan Christian Schaffert. Historia Dracole Waida / The Story Dracole Waide. 1st ed. Nuremberg, Germany: Marx Ayrer, 1488. February 20, 2014. Accessed June 18, 2018. http://www.deutschestextarchiv.de/book/show/nn_dracole_1488. * APA: A., Roth, M., Schott, S., & Schaffert, J. C. (1488). Historia Dracole Waida / The story dracole waide(1st ed.). Nuremberg, Germany: Marx Ayrer. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from http://www.deutschestextarchiv.de/book/show/nn_dracole_1488 * MLA: Anonymous, et al. Historia Dracole Waida / The Story Dracole Waide. 1st ed., Marx Ayrer, 1488, www.deutschestextarchiv.de/book/show/nn_dracole_1488. Accessed 18 June 2018. Letter to the Editor; 11 May 1822, p 7 Old Colony Memorial & Plymouth County Advertiser, 11 May 1822, p 7, newspaper Plymouth Massachusetts Chronicling America, US Library of Congress * Chicago: "Letter to the Editor." Old Colony Memorial & Plymouth County Advertiser (Plymouth Massachusetts), May 11, 1822. Accessed June 18, 2018. https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83020722/. * APA: Letter to the Editor. (1822, May 11). Old Colony Memorial & Plymouth County Advertiser, p. 7. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83020722/ * MLA: “Letter to the Editor.” Old Colony Memorial & Plymouth County Advertiser, 11 May 1822, p. 7, chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83020722/. Accessed 18 June 2018. Letter to the Editor; 25th March 1892, p 5 Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner, Phenix, R.I., 25th March 1892, p 5, newspaper * Chicago: "Letter to the Editor." Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner (Phenix, Rhode Island), March 25, 1829. Accessed June 18, 2018. https://www.pvhistorian.com/. * APA: Letter to the Editor. (1829, March 25). Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner, p. 5. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from https://www.pvhistorian.com/ * MLA: “Letter to the Editor.” Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner, 25 Mar. 1829, p. 5, www.pvhistorian.com/. Accessed 18 June 2018. Majority Report on Establishing a New Board of Health City Document No. 180 Boston City Archives, Boston: Massachusetts 1872 * Chicago: United States. Boston City Council. City Clerk’s Office. Majority Report on Establishing a New Board of Health City Document No. 180. 1872. https://www.boston.gov/departments/archives-and-records-management. * APA: United States, Boston City Council, City Clerk’s office. (1872). Majority Report on Establishing a New Board of Health City Document No. 180. Retrieved from https://www.boston.gov/departments/archives-and-records-management * MLA: United States, City Clerk’s office. “Majority Report on Establishing a New Board of Health City Document No. 180.” Majority Report on Establishing a New Board of Health City Document No. 180, 1872. www.boston.gov/departments/archives-and-records-management. Obituary of Ruth Ellen Rose Narragansett Times · Wakefield, R.I. · 15 May 1874 · newspaper * Chicago: "Obituary of Ruth Ellen Rose." Narragansett Times (Wakefield, Rhode Island), May 15, 1874. Accessed June 18, 2018. https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83021538/. * APA: Obituary of Ruth Ellen Rose. (1874, May 15). Narragansett Times. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from https://chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83021538/ * MLA: “Obituary of Ruth Ellen Rose.” Narragansett Times, 15 May 1874, chroniclingamerica.loc.gov/lccn/sn83021538/. Accessed 18 June 2018. Odd Turkish Superstitions Light of Liberty · Esbon, Kansas, USA · 14 Oct 1892 · Friday · Page 3 · Author Unknown Full page: LoL OTS 1892 * APA: U. (1892, October 14). Odd Turkish Superstitions. Light of Liberty, p. 3. * MLA: Unknown. “Odd Turkish Superstitions.” Light of Liberty, 14 Oct. 1892, p. 3. * CHICAGO: Unknown. "Odd Turkish Superstitions." Light of Liberty (Esbon, Kansas), October 14, 1892. Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner Phenix, R.I. · 26th February 1892 · page 1 · newspaper * Chicago: Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner (Phenix, Rhode Island), February 26, 1892. https://www.pvhistorian.com/. * APA: (1892, February 26). Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner, p. 1. Retrieved from https://www.pvhistorian.com/ * MLA: “Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner.” Pawtuxet Valley Gleaner, 26 Feb. 1892, p. 1, www.pvhistorian.com/. Pardon’s Progeny A Publication of the Tillinghast Family America · Vol. 10 No. 1 Spring 1983 · pp: 2-3 · 2 pages · Family Newsletter * Chicago: "Pardon’s Progeny." A Publication of the Tillinghast Family in America vol.10 (Spring 1983): 2-3. Private Family Records Annual Newsletter * APA: Pardon’s Progeny. (1983, Spring). A Publication of the Tillinghast Family in America, vol.10, pp 2-3. Private Family Records Annual Newsletter * MLA: “A Publication of the Tillinghast Family in America.” 1983. pp 2-3. Vol.10, Private Family Records Annual Newsletter Providence Journal 19th March 1892 · page 3 · Newspaper · Providence, Rhode Island ...EXHUMED THE BODIES. TESTING A HORRIBLE SUPERSTITION IN THE TOWN OF EXETER. Bodies of dead relatives taken from their graves. They had all died of consumption and the belief was that live flesh and blood would be found that fed the upon the bodies of the living.... * Chicago: Providence Journal (Providence, Rhode Island), March 19, 1892. Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online (RIAMCO) http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. * APA: (1892, March 19). Providence Journal, p. 3. Retrieved from Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE * MLA: “Providence Journal.” Providence Journal, 19 Mar. 1892, p. 3, riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. Providence Journal 20th March 1892 · page 4 · Newspaper Providence · Rhode Island ...The shocking case of exhumation is one of the border towns of the state last week is, after all, only a rather more than unusual striking illustration of a truth with cannot be denied that the amount of ignorance and superstition to be found in some corners of New England is more than surprising to one who comes into contact with it for the first time. There are considerable elements of rural population in this part of the country upon which forces of education and civilization hace made scarcely any impression.... * Chicago: Providence Journal (Providence, Rhode Island), March 20, 1892. Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online (RIAMCO) http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. * APA: (1892, March 20). Providence Journal, p. 4. Retrieved from Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE * MLA: “Providence Journal.” Providence Journal, 20 Mar. 1892, p. 4, riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. Providence Journal 21st March 1892 · page 8 · Newspaper Providence · Rhode Island * Chicago: Providence Journal (Providence, Rhode Island), March 21, 1892. Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online (RIAMCO) http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. * APA: (1892, March 21). Providence Journal, p. 8. Retrieved from Rhode Island Archival and Manuscript Collections Online http://riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE * MLA: “Providence Journal.” Providence Journal, 21 Mar. 1892, p. 8, riamco.org/search.php?keywords1=US-RP&field1=institution_id&operand1=PHRASE. Rhode Island Historical Preservation Commission Statewide Historical Preservation Report P-F-1 Foster Rhode Island · Providence Rhode Island · Rhode Island Historical Preservation Commission Archives · Providence Rhode Island, 1982 * Chicago: United States. Rhode Island State Historical Preservation. Administration for Planning, the State Building Commission, State Historic Preservation Office. Statewide Historical Preservation Report P-F-1. Providence, RI: Rhode Island Historical Preservation Commission, 1982. Accessed June 18, 2018. http://www.preservation.ri.gov/survey/publications.php. * APA: United States, Rhode Island State Historical Preservation, Administration for Planning, the State Building Commission, State Historic Preservation Office. (1982). Statewide Historical Preservation Report P-F-1. Providence, RI: Rhode Island Historical Preservation Commission. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from http://www.preservation.ri.gov/survey/publications.php * MLA: United States, Administration for Planning, the State Building Commission, State Historic Preservation Office. “Statewide Historical Preservation Report P-F-1.” Statewide Historical Preservation Report P-F-1, Rhode Island Historical Preservation Commission, 1982. Rhode Island Historical Preservation & Heritage Commission, www.preservation.ri.gov/survey/publications.php. Accessed 18 June 2018. Rhode Island Superstition Weir Weekly Tribune · Weir, Kansas, USA · 15 Jul 1892, Fri · Page 2 · Author Currently Unknown ...her body was exhumed and burned “to kill the vampire,” while the remaining members of the family stood around and inhaled the smoke.... Full Page: WWT Jul 92 * MLA: Unknown. “Rhode Island Superstition.” Weir Weekly Tribune, Weir, Kansas, USA, 15 July 1892, p. 2. Reprinted from the NY Tribune * Chicago: Unknown. "Rhode Island Superstition." Weir Weekly Tribune, Weir, Kansas, USA, July 15, 1892. Reprinted from the NY Tribune * APA: Unknown. (1892, July 15). Rhode Island Superstition. Weir Weekly Tribune, Weir, Kansas, USA, p. 2. Reprinted from the NY Tribune Strange Superstition; Norwich Weekly Norwich Weekly Courier · 24th May 1854 · page 2 · Newspaper Norwich · Connecticut ...The scene as described to us must have been revolting in the extreme; and the idea that could have grown out of a belief such as we have referred to, tasks human credibility. We seen to have been transported back to the darkest age of unreasoning ignorance and blind superstition instead of living in the 19th century and in a state calling itself enlightened and Christian.... * Chicago: "Strange Superstition." Norwich Weekly Courier (Norwich, Connecticut), May 24, 1854. https://lccn.loc.gov/sn82016391. * APA: Strange Superstition. (1854, May 24). Norwich Weekly Courier, p. 2. Retrieved from https://lccn.loc.gov/sn82016391 * MLA: “Strange Superstition.” Norwich Weekly Courier, 24 May 1854, p. 2, lccn.loc.gov/sn82016391. Superstitions of New England; Old Colony Old Colony Memorial and Plymouth County Advertiser · 4th May 1822 · Plymouth, Massachusetts ...She bloom'd through the shroud was around her, locks o'er her cold bosom wave, as if the sertn monarch had crown'ed her, the fair speechless queen of the grave. But what lends the grave such lusture? O'er her cheeks what such beauty shed? His life blood, who bent there, had nurs'd her, the living was food for the dead!... * Chicago: "Superstitions of New England." Old Colony Memorial and Plymouth County Advertiser (Plymouth, Massachusetts), May 4, 1822. Accessed June 18, 2018. https://catalog.loc.gov/vwebv/search?searchCode=LCCN&searchArg=sn 83020722&searchType=1&permalink=y. * APA: Superstitions of New England. (1822, May 4). Old Colony Memorial and Plymouth County Advertiser. Retrieved June 18, 2018, from https://catalog.loc.gov/vwebv/search?searchCode=LCCN&searchArg=sn 83020722&searchType=1&permalink=y * MLA: “Superstitions of New England.” Old Colony Memorial and Plymouth County Advertiser, 4 May 1822, catalog.loc.gov/vwebv/search?searchCode=LCCN&searchArg=sn 83020722&searchType=1&permalink=y. Accessed 18 June 2018. Vampire Tradition, the. Held in Arnold Collection · housed at Knight Memorial Library · Providence Rhode Island, Box 87 * Chicago: The Vampire Tradition. MS 87, Knight Memorial Library, Providence Rhode Island, Arnold Collection. * APA: The Vampire Tradition. (n.d.). Unpublished manuscript, Knight Memorial Library, Providence Rhode Island, Arnold Collection. * MLA: The Vampire Tradition. Arnold Collection. Wendish Superstition Notes – Folk Lore Record · Vol. 3 No. 1 · 1880 · pp 137-138 · 2 pages · Journal * Chicago: "Notes." The Folk-Lore Record 3, no. 1 (1880): 127-38. http://www.jstor.org/stable/1252375. * APA: Notes. (1880). The Folk-Lore Record, 3(1), 127-138. Retrieved from http://www.jstor.org/stable/1252375 * MLA: “Notes.” The Folk-Lore Record, vol. 3, no. 1, 1880, pp. 127–138. JSTOR, JSTOR, www.jstor.org/stable/1252375. Weird Superstition The Sherman County Dark Horse · Eustis, Kansas, USA · 4 Aug 1892 · Thu · Page 7 · Reprinted from the NY Tribune · Author Currently Unknown Full Page: SCDH Aug 92 ...On March 17, shortly after his return, it was decided to dig up the bodies of the his mother and sisters and see if the vampires were still at work. A physician was sent for from the village of Wickford, a considerable distance away. He came and made an examination of the exhumed bodies. In the heart of Mercy, the last of those who had died, was found blood. ... * Chicago: Unknown. "Weird Superstition." The Sherman County Dark Horse (Eustis, Kansas, USA), August 02, 1892, Reprinted from the NY Tribune ed. * APA: Unknown. (1892, August 02). Weird Superstition. The Sherman County Dark Horse, p. 7. * MLA: Unknown. “Weird Superstition.” The Sherman County Dark Horse, 2 Aug. 1892, p. 7. Category:List Category:Citations Page